Aunt Sally
Sally White Connelly, is a main character in the show School Daze. She is the Aunt of Tom, Allison, and Alex. She has been living with them since their mother died of aids. This was referenced on multiple occasions. Sally is the younger sister of William P. Connelly, who would constantly yell at her and the kids. At one Point, he got so aggressive that she had to lock him in the bedroom. Personality Sally is a loving and caring Aunt. She is always acting as a mother towards Tom, Allison, and Alex. She loves them very much, unlike her brother William, who is always being disrespectful to the family. Because of this, Sally hates William, and she’s always trying to kick him out of the house, but every time she tries, he just refuses to leave. She kicked him out once in “William’s Departure”, but he returned 5 episodes later. In Forever Sophomores, she begins trying to look past William's abuse and love him like some sort of love partner. She often defends him whenever the kids talk bad about him, much to their dismay. Aunt Sally is also known to tell her kids to "RELAX" whenever they complain about something or express their boredomShe also helps this woman named Helen. She has autism, so she can’t speak, so she uses a special machine that speaks for her. However, she would sometimes repeat the same thing, which would get on Sally’s nerves. In earlier episodes, she drove an Indian woman home from work, but she quit due to getting into a lot of car accidents. She was seen doing this in only 2 episodes. Now she babysits two crazy toddlers named Kayla and John. Appearance Aunt Sally has fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. She always wears glasses and a silver bracelet on her left wrist, which was a gift from Gammy. When she lived in Wampanoag, she was very overweight. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she wears 4 main outfits Original Series In the Original Series, She wore a certain outfit, which consisted of a teal jacket with dark blue sleeves, an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and white shoes. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 11-27) In the 8th Grade Adventure Series, her hair is in a ponytail and she wears a pink dress with matching high-heels. This was her prominent outfit until it's final appearance in "The Patty Poachers". HSY/FS (Current) In the High School Years, Paradise, and Forever Sophomores series, she wears a pink t-shirt (which is sometimes seen in a different color such as white, blue, or light green) with a blue pair of jeans. On her feet, Aunt Sally wore 2 pairs of sneakers. In High School Years and the Paradise series, she wore gray, white, and rose-colored sneakers with black soles and Nike symbols. In Forever Sophomores, she switches to light gray and white Nike sneakers with pink accents and black Nike symbols. Though her outfits change a lot, she mainly wears 4 other recurring outfits: * A pink t-shirt, teal shorts, white socks, and light blue sneakers. Simetimes different colors. * A white long-sleeved shirt with black, gray, or navy blue stripes, blue jeans, and her current sneakers * A light gray sweater(sometimes green) or a white long-sleeved shirt with black, gray, or navy blue stripes, blue jeans, and her current sneakers. In the winter, she wears a black, light blue, or green jacket with this outfit. * A t-shirt of varying colors, usually white, white with blue or black stripes, light or dark teal, blue, green, pink, gray with pink sleeves, or magenta. She also wears blue denim shorts with cuffs. Sometimes, she wears gray pants or shorts, Holidays In "The Legend of Bookini Bottom (Part 2)", "The 30th Anniverary Special", and most of the Animas Extravaganza series, Aunt Sally wears a green sweater with her blue jeans and gray sneakers. The Weirdness War Aunt Sally is shown wearing several outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits she wore are listed below: * In the scene where she gives Alex medicine and the first day of the Family trip to Maine, Aunt Sally wears a blue t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and her gray sneakers. * When she goes shopping for teacher gifts at Bath & Body Works and Stop & Shop, she wore a military green t-shirt, blue jeans, and her gray sneakers. * On the second day of the trip and the last day of school, she wore a black and white striped t-shirt, darker gray sweatpants with black and white striped cuffs and hem, and her gray sneakers. * On the third and final day of the trip, She wears a blue and white pinstriped t-shirt with her blue jeans and gray sneakers. * In the scene where Tom and the gang go grocery shopping for the last time, she wears an outfit similar to what she wore during gift shopping, but with khaki shorts instead of blue jeans. Summer Era Aunt Sally wears a few outfits in the Summer Era. Her outfits are listed below: * During her Cameo in OH012, she wore a blue t-shirt with gray shorts and white socks. * In the beginning of “Back in Franklin”, she wore the same shirt, but without shorts or socks. Instead, she wore white underwear. * When the gang goes to Target in the same episode listed above, she wore a black and white striped t-shirt(similar to Susan’s shirt), her gray shorts from OH012, and the same sneakers. This is her trademark look in the entire Summer Era. * In “Hingham is Where the Start Is”, she wore a teal t-shirt with the same gray shorts and sneakers. * In “Returning to Double Trouble”, Aunt Sally wears a teal and dark blue raincoat, which is similar to her jacket from the Original Series. She also wears a blue undershirt, gray pants, and her sneakers. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Aunt Sally wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * At the beginning of the movie, she wears her black and white striped t-shirt from “Back in Franklin” with white underwear. * When she goes to the movies with Tom and co. to see “Dog Days”, Aunt Sally wears a green t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and her gray sneakers. * During her second trip to the movies and the kids’ check-up with Dr. Fox, Aunt Sally wears a blue and white pinstriped t-shirt, blue denim shorts with cuffs, and her white sneakers. * When watching the eviction of Bayleigh on Big Brother, She wore the same blue and white pinstriped t-shirt with gray shorts and white socks . * During her dinner with Terri at Acapulcos, Aunt Sally wore a white t-shirt with painted blue stripes, along with blue jeans and her gray sneakers. * During her pre-grocery shopping, 10-minute sugar break, she wore her blue pinstriped shirt with green underwear. * When the gang went to the grocery store, Aunt Sally wore a magenta t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and her sneakers. * When watching “Christopher Robin” at the AMC Theatre, Aunt Sally wore her black and white striped t-shirt with blue jeans and her gray sneakers. * When looking at the Dress Barn while Tom and co. were at GameStop, Aunt Sally wore a military green t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and her gray sneakers. * When eating lunch at the Incontro Restaurant, Aunt Sally wore a pale pink t-shirt with a chest pocket on the right, which has a picture of a bird on it. She also wore the same blue denim shorts and gray sneakers from her previous outfit. * When saying goodbye to Tom and co. as they depart to Milford, She wore the same pink shirt from her previous outfit, along with gray shorts and white socks. Advanced Education Season 1 Aunt Sally's main outfit in Season 1 of the Advanced Education series consists of a lavender t-shirt with gray shorts and white socks. She retains her light gray Nike sneakers from Forever Sophomores. She can be seen wearing this outfit in different colors. Sometimes, her shorts are replaced by gray pants. In the promotional artwork and the first intro, Aunt Sally wore a teal t-shirt with her blue jeans and gray sneakers. Near the end of Season 1, Aunt Sally wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt(sometimes gray, purple, white, striped, or other colors), her blue jeans, and the same sneakers. In the Season 1 finale, Aunt Sally wore a white long-sleeved shirt with gray stripes, her blue jeans, and the same gray sneakers. Season 2 Aunt Sally's main outfit in Season 2 of the Advanced Education series consists of the same lavender t-shirt with dark gray sweatpants and her usual sneakers. She can also be seen wearing this outfit in different colors. She later switfhes to a gray(sometimes white, blue, striped, or purple sweater with a pair of blue jeans. During the SAT's, she wore a white and gray striped sweater with her dark gray pants and sneakers. In the Halloween Special, Aunt Sally wore 2 outfits. Her first one consisted of a turquoise jacket with a black and white striped undershirt, blue jeans, and her gray sneakers.. Her second outfit consisted of a dark teal sweater with her blue jeans and sneakers. In the Scary Stories, she wore her 8th Grade Adventures outfit. Season 3 In Season 3, Aunt Sally's main outfit consists of a black sweater(sometimes green, gray, blue, purple, or other colors), with her blue jeans and gray sneakers from the previous series. Wampanoag Life In Wampanoag, she is overweight and wears a pink t-shirt, black capris, and white shoes. Biography Aunt Sally was born in a town near Boston, where she was raised by her mother Gammy. When Sally turned 3, her parents got a divorce. Afterwards, her brother Nate was born. Gammy re-married another man who was William's biological father, Thus making him Sally's step-brother. Unfortunately, William's father died in a car accident, and since his real mother left the country, Gammy had no choice but to take care of him. Years later, she attended a friend's wedding, where she met Jerry. Since then, they have been going on dates constantly. On Sally's birthday, Jerry gave her a cake with "MARRY ME SALLY" written in icing, which Sally thought was a lame proposal, but since she didn't care at the time, she accepted it. Many Months Later, they got married and gave birth to Michael. They moved in to a small blue house in Norwood, and then a big yellow house in Franklin. They eventually ended up raising Tom, Allison, and Alex since William left the house after Annabelle's death. After years of being a happy family, Sally felt like Jerry wasn't paying much attention to to her anymore, so they both decide to get a divorce. Sally took Tom, Allison, and Alex and moved to 270 King Street, while Jerry took Michael and moved to Westwood, and eventually Milford. She used to be very overweight, but in 2013, after fainting in her kitchen and being hospitalized for 3 months, she lost all that weight and got surgery for her throat, causing her to cough constantly. In 2015, William and Alex came back to the house, and things got bad from there, as Sally ends up in a verbally abusive relationship with William. Relationships Aunt Sally loves her children with all her heart. She is always nice to Tom's friends, though she finds Willy and Rigby annoying. Who she doesn't like is William. He always verbally abuses the family, and Aunt Sally doesn't like that, so she always tries to either change his ways or convince him to move out, but to no avail. Though divorced, Aunt Sally and Uncle Jerry are still nice to one another. Trivia * Aunt Sally is another character who only debuted in the actual show * Aunt Sally is shown to have some medical problems * The reason why she is so over-paranoid is because she was either traumatized by witnessing Annabelle's death, or by William's Verbal Abuse. * Whenever something bad happens, Aunt Sally would come up with a strategy to make sure it doesn't happen again. * "Sally's School" reveals a lot about Aunt Sally's past. * Sally met Jerry at a friend's wedding. * Aunt Sally hates it when her mother criticizes stuff. Gallery WIKPIK51.PNG|Aunt Sally in the Kitchen with her family WIKPIK52.PNG|Aunt Sally driving Tom and Trent home from Summer School WIKPIK53.PNG|"God Dammit, William!" WIKPIK54.PNG|Sally and the kids in cold weather WIKPIK55.PNG|Sally and William arguing WIKPIK56.PNG|Sally's Old Outfit WIKPIK57.PNG|Aunt Sally's New Outfit WIKPIK58.PNG|Allison and Sally in FS Intro WIKPIK59.PNG|In FE intro WIKPIK60.PNG|Aunt Sally in Dora and Diego's Friend Search Aunt Sally OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Aunt Sally 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Aunt Sally HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Aunt Sally FS-0.PNG|Forever Sophomores Artwork Aunt_Sally_FS-0.PNG Aunt_Sally_OS.png Aunt_Sally_HSY.png Aunt_Sally_8GA.png Aunt_Sally_FS.png Omniverse Aunt Sally.png|Aunt Sally's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Aunt Sally_AE_Prototype.PNG Aunt Sally_AE.png Aunt Sally_AE2.png Aunt Sally_AE_Previous.png|44-45 Year-Old Aunt Sally in Advanced Education Flashbacks Aunt Sally_AE_DRESS.png|42-43 Year-Old Aunt Sally in Advanced Education Flashbacks Aun Sally_AE_Jacket.png|41 Year-Old Aunt Sally in Advanced Education Flashbacks